Burning Need, Scorching Desire
by ChibiMinko
Summary: My own version of how Sano and Mizuki might hook up. LEMON ONESHOT. Mizuki walks in on Sano in the shower.


Ok, I wrote this as a sort of practice lemon for my Inuyasha Fanfic, "When Pain Brings Happiness." This is my first real, detailed lemon, so please be kind.

I'm a HUGE Hana- Kimi fan (sorry just I fan, I own nothing), and I love the traditional Sano/ Mizuki pairing. I've only read up to volume 10 of the English release, but...They better get together or else! lol. Anyway, enjoy the read, and feel free to read my other fanfic- it would be much appreciated. Thanks a lot.

-CM

0oooooo0

Sano took in a deep breath, pressing his forehead against the cool, ceramic tile on the bathroom wall. His body glistened with a sheen of liquid and sweat. Gently pounding his forehead against the wall, thump, thump, he reached out a shaky hand to turn the hot water down and the cool water up.

He was so sick of this. The same thing every night for months.

Every night since that first night when he'd walked in on his roommate showering he had been having this same damn dream...and he couldn't get her off his mind. _Mizuki... _

She was a good friend, a good person. He was always there for him, concerned for him, willing to do anything for him. She watched him practice, her soothing smile ebbing him on, inspiring him to try harder, go further. And, thinking back to that night for about them millionth time, he remembered her naked body...small, feminine shoulders, short mocha hair darkened by the water, petite body, slender waist, flawless thighs...and he'd only caught a glimpse of her!

She was beautiful and had an amazing personality...everything he could ask for in a _girl_friend.

And that's why he never told her secret. She was good to him, and a good roommate. He'd never rat out someone who he considered a friend...despite their gender. But, the more he'd got to know her, the more infatuated by her he'd become. Now he thought about her as more than a friend.

At first he'd only been covering for her because he liked her personality. She was fun, and spontaneous, and innocent to the point of irritation. So innocent- so _naive._ He thought of how obvious her true sex was. He thought back to all the times he caught her stuffing girly magazines under the bed, eyeing purses and baby tees as they walked past shop windows. Not just that...the way she unconsciously swayed her hips when she walked, or twirled her hair between her fingers when she was thinking. To him...it seemed like everything she did screamed _"GIRL_!" How was it that only he noticed? Wait, no. That wasn't true either. The guys noticed. They couldn't help but be drawn to her beauty just like he was...no amount of baggy pants and oversize t-shirts could hide her apparent feminine side. I mean, look at Nakatsu. He'd already professed his love to her...and gay guys. Hell, they were drawn to her like flies.

It was only a matter of time before she would be caught. And then she would be gone from him. And he'd never get a chance to tell her...tell her what, he thought, banning his head against the shower wall even harder. THUMP.

He groaned, turning the shower water off. He could defiantly feel a splintering headache coming on...but at least the needy throbbing in his loins was gone.

He hated this.

Every night he'd wake up in the middle of the night having dreamed of her. And, every night was the same. In some way or another, he'd walk in on her in the shower, just like he had that one night, but instead of awkward silence, she turn her head to look him in the eyes, and admit to him that she was a girl. Then...they'd have sex.

He didn't think of himself as a pervert. He'd never made one lecherous attempt on Mizuki, not counting the few times she'd willing got in bed with him and he'd allowed himself the pleasure of cuddling up to her soft, sleeping form. He was just a normal teenage guy, with normal teenage desires.

Still...he was getting tired of this.

Tired of pretending he didn't know, tired of acting like her didn't want her like that, tired of waking up and doing this every night!

He had to find a way to let her know how he felt...without scaring her away, and without her thinking he was gay.

"S-Sano," a gentle voice and a light touch on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. His eyes immediately focused in on what could be no other than his girl roommate's, dainty little hand on his shoulder. "Ashiya," he half screamed, half whispered, head whipping around and over his shoulder to face her, but body still facing the wall to conserve some modesty.

She was blushing porously, and quickly withdrew her hand, pulling it to her chest as she averted her glaze, staring everywhere, anywhere but at his naked body. He took in her appearance...her innocent blush made her look even cuter than normal...but the oversized t-shirt and short shorts she wore made her look irresistible. The shirt was longer than the thin, cotton shorts, giving her the distinct appearance of being naked aside from the extra large top. He felt himself stiffen once again, finding her innocence erotic, and the sudden reversal of his continuing dream ironic. He mentally screamed, "FUCK! Not now!"

"Mizuki, What are you doing," his voice came out much shaker than he intended it too. "I-I," she stammered, still not looking at him, "I woke up to this weird thumping noise" _Fuck_, he mentally screamed again at his stupidity. "...and, I um, knocked on the door and called out your name, but," she audibly swallowed suddenly finding the bathroom sink extremely interesting, "you never answered. I thought you might've fell or something." "Oh," was all he said as they shared in a moment of awkward silence together, him not wanting to move and trophy his blooming erection to the word, and her, just to damn embarrassed to move or speak.

Finally, after a few silent moments, she broke the silence, "B-but it's alright," she laughed nervously, "We're both guys...so it's cool." Suddenly, his emotions getting the best of him, he turned to her, facing her fully for a moment. "Right..._guys,_" he mumbled, taking a step towards her. Suddenly, her eyes locked with his, having seen him move closer towards her out of the corner of her eye. She was staring at him with a deer in headlights look, probably because he was pointing his sword at her, and probably because she was scared and nervous...after all, she wasn't _really_ a guy. "S-Sano. What are you-," his hand reached for her and she shut her eyes tightly. She'd never even seen a real penis before, let alone an erect one, yet, here one slowly grew closer. Snapping her eyes back open she realized he'd merely been reaching for the towel he'd sat out on the sink right behind her.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, doing little good to conceal his bulging goods. "Mizuki..," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a loose hug. She immediately went stiff as she was pulled against his barely clothed body, a silent gasp escaping her lips. She had wanted this, hell, she'd even told others she wanted this. She just never expected it happening like this. She was caught off guard by his actions. She didn't know what to do, what to say. And- and was Sano GAY? After all, he still thought she was a guy...right?

He leaned in, resting his chin on her shoulder, as he continued to hold her, "I'm worried Mizuki. I'm afraid someone's going to find out your secret...," he felt her go rigid at his words, her breath hitching in her throat, "I don't want to lose you...but I can't take it anymore" He allowed her to pull away, allowed her time to comprehend his words.

She turned away from him, facing the fogged up mirror, putting her back to him. It all seemed like some crazy dream, even hazy like one as the steam from the shower made the air around them thick and blurred. She could faintly see his outline in the fogged up mirror, confirming that this wasn't all a dream. She was really there. And so was he, standing right behind her, naked.

She felt like she was going to puke, and fought hard to blink back tears as her throat became suddenly dry...too dry.

Sano watched her visually crumple before him, barely catching her before her knees came into contact with the cold stone floor. "Mizuki," he shouted on reflex, curling one arm around her waist and the other under her legs as he slowly lowered them both down. By that time she was crying hysterically into her cupped hands. "Mizuki, please...don't cry." He was placing butterfly kisses along her cupped hands, silently pleading for her to uncover her face. "I-I'm so sorry Sano. I didn't mean to lie to everyone for so long...I-," "Mizuki, It's ok.," he interrupted, gently pulling her hands away from her face and wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I'm not going to tell. You're my friend. I'm on your side, remember. I wouldn't let them take you away." She smiled up at him with wet, shining eyes, "I'm so glad, Sano. I'm so happy here...I don't know where I would go If anyone ever found out."

He leaned down, lips only inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on them as he spoke, "No one ever will ever find out, Mizuki. I know, but I've known for a long while now...almost as long as I've been in love with you,"a pink blush suddenly tainted her soft skin. "I-I love you too, Sano. I fell in love with your jump, but...after I came here, I fell in love with _you._ I know it sounds crazy." He chuckled, smiling brightly at her, both of them caught up in the moment, too lost to realize their intimate position or the string of crazy events that had occurred within the past twenty minutes.

And, without warning, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. She gasped into his mouth, full lips parting slightly and allowing his tongue to slowly enter her mouth, tasting her, reveling in her innocent warmth as she instinctively responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting out a muffled moan from the back of her throat. He pulled away, leaving them both panting and gasping for breath. "How's that for crazy," he smirked at her and she giggled.

Then it was her turn to get a little crazy.

She suddenly pounced on him, pushing him to the floor so that she straddled him, thighs on either side of his towel-clad groin. She laughed even harder at the shocked look branding his face. "Haha..a wild one..," he joked, cloaking his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him as they kissed again. With her body pressed so tightly against his own, he could easily feel the slight, visually unnoticeable swell of her bound chest pressing against his skin and his loins burned with the desire to free her, taste the hardened nipple and fleshy mounds hidden underneath. Likewise, she could easily feel his length pressing against her inner thigh, a heated pressure against her groin that made her lower stomach ache with need. Heat pooled between her legs as that desire liquified.

He ran his hand up and down the small of her back in slow, seductive circles. He caught hold of the binding underneath the t-shirt and dripped his finger in and out of it, wishing it were skin and not cloth he was touching. Sensing his intent, she pulling away from him. With a slight nibble on his lower lip, she slowly took the oversized t-shirt off. A small inward belly button was reveled to him, but then the rest was covered up by strange blue material, until she quickly pulled the top over head, revealing the smooth creamy skin of her shoulders and collarbone. He fingered the metal zipper on the strange blue denim vest she was still wearing and, quickly realizing that this was how she hid her feminine figure from the world. The vest-like device was clever, thick enough to cover and restrain her twin mounds without being too stuffy and uncomfortable. The vest's zipper her realized, giving it an experimental tug, extended from the top of her breast bone, down between her breasts, to just above her belly button. It was obviously designed to make for quick changing and easy access in times emergency.

Not wanting to seem too quick or to scare her, he rolled her over so that she lay on the bottom and he straddled her up top, his painful erection pressed against the material of her cotton shorts.

He began to make love to her neck, leaving a wet trail of light kisses up her neck, over her jaw and to her lips. Then, he moved to her ear. Heated touches and nips on the fleshy appendage of her ear lobe, making her softly cry out. He curiously dipped his wet, hot tongue into the tiny crevice of her ear. She released a low moan. "Nhh.."

Plunging his tongue into her mouth once more, two tongues battling in one mouth, he slowly grasped the metal tag on the zipper and pulled downward. Ending the kiss, he used both hands to pull the vest away from her body, tossing it off to the side. Mizuki was panting, her face flushed and her forehead sweaty. She was so innocent, all ready so turned on when they had barely even started. Hell, all they had done was made out. Though, in all honestly, Sano thought her innocence made her all the more hot. He'd been with girl's before. He was once an infamous track star; he'd been with many. But Mizuki, Mizuki was different. He actually liked Mizuki- and he wanted her to like _this._

Looking into her wide, doe-like eyes, he took her left nipple into his mouth, kneading her right breast in the palm of her hand. He'd assumed Mizuki to be small chested, but she wasn't really _that_ small. She fit in the palm of his hand perfectly, her small breasts proportionate to her small body frame. They were perfect- just like she was.

He suckled her nipple, earning loader moans and deeper pants as her felt the bud grow hard and erect against his tongue. Sano grinded himself against her as he continued on to the other breast, his own need becoming over whelming. He nibbled on this nipple, it hardening instantly at the wet touch of his tongue and teeth. "Oh, Sano..,"she moaned, her hands entwining themselves in his dark hair, as he rolled her right nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Her eyes rolled back to the front, watching him, as she felt his large warm hand slowly travel down her abdomen to the waist ban of her cotton shorts. He glanced up her, placing a soft kiss on her flat taunt belly, as if seeking permission. Her eyes shone with concern for a moment before lightening with a smile and a simple nod. "Are you sure you want this, Mizuki," he asked, staring into her lovely eyes. She nodded again, this time more surely, "Hai," she laughed, "I'm afraid if I don't do it now I never will. I'm too much of a chicken to let such a good opportunity pass." He grinned at her...his Mizuki. Her personality never changed, boy or girl, sex or no sex. Just another thing he loved about her.

Without further delay he pulled down her shorts, sliding them down her legs and off her feet. Now clad in only her underwear... "Teddy bears," he smirked snapping the elastic band of her undies against her skin and causing her to squeak. "Hey! They're cute," she fumed, cheeks burning, "Besides...if I'd have known this was gonna happen..." He just chuckled, taking note of the dark stain spreading across her crotch. So wet, so soon. His penis throbbed with intent.

He frowned suddenly, rising up from off of her and discarding the towel to the tile floor. "Sorry Mizuki...if I'd have known this was gonna happen..," he repeated as he began rummaging through drawers in their conjoined bedroom. Confused, Muzuki rose up from of the floor, and joined him in the bedroom, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Terror wrecked her mind. Did he not want her now? Was he having second thoughts. Maybe her naked body disgusted him.., "Success," he grinned pulling out a small, square package from his bottom drawer, flashing it in her face. She almost fell over. Duh! _Protection. _He quickly slipped the condom on and she found herself fascinated by the innocent action. The lubricated latex slowly pulled over the taunt head of his thick shaft before being gently stretched down its length, the excess lubrication running down his balls. She subconsciously touched herself through her panties, fighting back a moan.

Turning and finding himself watching the most erotic thing he'd even seen in his life, an amazingly hot topless girl stroking herself on his bed, head rolled hack, hips in the air. He quickly walked over to the beautiful girl. He felt bad for ruining the mojo, but also glad that he'd saved a few things from his earlier high jumping days...just in case.

Mizuki gasped, sitting up, his erection now boldly in her face as he stood in front of her in all his sexy glory. He was everything a girl could want and Mizuki melted before him, feeling weak and achy, but not in the exhausted sense.

He had high cheekbones, perfect skin, soft, sexy black hair. Her eyes traveled lower, he was lean, but muscular, with a gentle set of abs ribbing downward towards a mass of black curls and a...her eyes widened, realizing how big his cock really was. Another intense wave of heat rushed between her legs...how the hell would_ that _fit in her. He chuckled again, at her innocence, inwardly wondering if she'd ever even seen a man like this before. Probably not, he decided.

"Though honestly, I'm a little jealous," he joked, resettling himself on top of her. He kissed her passionately, delving his tongue into her mouth before moving to whisper in her ear, "I'm naked and you're not." She shivered at the husky tone, moving her own hand down to grasp the hem of her panties. As she pulled them down, she felt warm stickiness on her hand. Possibly form his penis, which rubbed against her hand as she pulled her panties off, and possibly from her own vaginal fluids which were now flowing freely out of her core and onto Sano's comforter.

Sano entwined one hand in her soft mocha locks and placed his other hand over Mizuki's, gently guiding her and ebbing her on as she pulled her teddy bear panties down her shapely legs, over her ankles, and then off the rise of her toes. Now Mizuki too lay panting on Sano's bead, naked to the small world around her.

Sano pulled back slightly to gaze upon her body and she was beautiful, everything he could've imagined in his dreams...but better. He ran his hand down her side, past her rib cage, over her hips, to gently grasp the soft, yet fit buttocks. He gave the round cheek a gentle squeeze, testing it's feel and loving the way the soft skin handled against his finger tips. He ran his tounge down her body, nipping at the valley between her breasts, and leaving a wet, hot trail to her belly button. Sana nipped gently at the light brown trail of thin hairs that sprinkles over her lower grown, leading down to a nest of soft black curls. Squeezing a cup full of her but cheek, his warm tongue swirled around the little hollow of her belly button before dipping in, tasting the salty wetness that had gathered there. A low moan immediately escaped Mizuki's lips and her hips arched higher, her hip bones becoming more visible as her demanding want became inevitable need. She subconsciously shoved herself against Sano, pressing herself against that velvet tongue and spreading her excess juices across his upper thigh.

"Sano..," she whimpered, shoving her exposed flower towards him, hips in the air, her fluids rubbing against his cock, "I need you." An ache of painful want immediately traveled through his body, and he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, positioning himself against her dripping folds. Mizuki moaned, spreading her legs wider. He hesitated for a moment, just letting the tip of himself grind against her wetness, but causing them both her cry out louder. Without further delay, the ache in his loins becoming intolerable he pushed into her, slowly, reveling in the feel of her hot core stretching and wrapping around him. Mizuki moaned, arching her back , to wrap her arms around his neck tightly her filed nails raking against his sweating skin.

He stopped when reaching a weak barrier, eyes widening. Was that...? He frowned. He'd never been with a true virgin before, but knew from education, both at school and off the clock, that because of it, this was going to hurt.He suddenly frowned against her cheek. He was glad that he was her first...but he didn't want her to be miserable. "Mizuki," he called out, eyes locking with hers, "This may hurt." He waited for her response, and let out a breath of air he hadn't known he'd been holding when she smiled up at him. "It's ok Sano. I trust you," she whispered shyly, burring into his chest, his penis still half impelled in her burning body. He grinned and leaned down to capture her swollen lips as he pushed through the barrier. They both immediately stiffened and Mizuki's eyes went visually wider before slowly relaxing once again. Sano was afraid to move, was in distress. Maybe he'd done something wrong, maybe he'd hurt her badly? All these thoughts went out the window as a raspy moan let his throat. Mizuki was grinding against him, his cock now deeply embedded in her warmth. She clung to his shoulders as she lifted herself almost completely off his shaft before slowly lowering herself back down, shaking at the newly discovered wave of sensations. She was shaking, but not with pain. She'd never felt anything like this, and the burning tension it was creating was painfully fantastic.

Sano look her actions as an "ok," and gently pressured her to lay back down on the bed, his own hands and motions shaky with desire. He pulled out her, to his tip, and with increased speed, entered her again. Sweat now dripped from his body freely, toppling from gathered tips of hair to mingle with the sweat on Mizuki's own lithe body. This, her, them...it felt great. And judging by Mizuki's facial expressions, she agreed. He began to pump into her, increasing his speed with each thrust, seemly burying himself deeper into her each time. They were both panting now, and Mizuki clung to him like a child, her head lulled back as low, feminine moans escaped her pouty lips. "Sano...oh...SANO!"

Scorching heat gathered in Sano's stiff cock, delightfully burning and becoming more painful, more wonderful with each repetitive thrust. Mizuki no longer met his pumps, simply clinging onto him as he drove into her. Her sweet liquids poured from her core, thickly coating Sano's penis so that her slid in and out of her with ease. Mizuki tightened her butt muscles, feeling an instinctual urge to hold something in, something huge and sensational. Her nails roughly drug across Sano's bare skin as she cried out her pleasure, unable to hold that something back as the tip of Sano's penis produced reoccurring friction against a sweet spot she hadn't known existed.

All at once, Mizuki let out a feirce cry, which was abruptly somthered with Sano's own equally fierce kiss as her inner muscles clamped around him, convulsing and making her see a marvelous white as she entered ultimate bliss.

As soon as Mizuki's folds had grasped Sano's hard cock, he could no longer hold back. Plunging deeply into the wondrous, wet, warmth that could only be Mizuki, Sano let go, a milky liquid streaming from his tip to gather at the of the condom.

Slowly lowering himself to the spoiled comforter, Sano pulled Mizuki to his chest.

"Mizuki...," he questioned softly. "Mmm...," she mumbled, already half asleep into his chest. "I love you." He felt her smile against his naked form, "Love you too, Sano."

He was glad they were finally together now. Not just because he'd got his desires fulfilled, but because now they could be closer. She wouldn't have to hide things from him, nor he from her. They knew each other now, both inside and out. Maybe he could even protect her better now, after all, she wasn't up for the market anymore. He kissed her sleeping forehead, cuddling into her warmth before drifting off to sleep, his lover and love in his arms.

That night, like every other night, Sano dreamt only of Mizuki...

0oooooo0

YEAH! It's finally done! It seemed like it took awhile, but I really enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure if it was that great, and I'm almost positive this isn't how it'll be in the series, but eh, one can only hope, right? lol. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW. I love to hear your thoughts and comments.

Gravy and Gram Crackers,

ChibiMinko


End file.
